


星海漫游

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a model, Hank is a photographer, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn
Summary: 摄影师汉克x模特康纳pwp一发完





	星海漫游

银河倒垂在广阔的夜空，在泳池中投下一片碎钻似的光影。  
年轻的男人把赤裸的双足浸没在夏夜凉爽的水面下，浅浅吸一口气，接着便放松身体，任由偏移的重心把自己拖入水中。

他微微仰着头，透过流动的水光注视着那片星空，缓缓调节呼吸，好让身体下沉直到触碰到更为冰凉的泳池底部。  
他闭上眼、张开嘴，一串泡泡就从鼻子和嘴巴里冒出来，歪歪扭扭地上升、破裂……

他听到扑通的水声和大片泡沫碎裂的声音，水流在他的皮肤上推推搡搡。  
然后他就被人吻住了。

粗糙的胡茬和光滑的下巴摩擦，嘴唇被紧紧封住，对方在水中柔软的头发轻拂在年轻人的脸侧。康纳攀住来人被水浸透的衬衫，睫毛微微翕动，露出那双栗色的、小鹿一般的眼睛。  
小鹿探出舌头，扫过中年人紧闭的牙齿，然后那双笔直的长腿松松地勾住对面健壮的腰身，心甘情愿地让带着茧子的大掌拖住自己的臀部，然后往水面上带。

“操你，康纳。”  
汉克没好气地在水下使劲拍了年轻人挺翘的臀部一巴掌，语气是凶狠掩不住的宠溺，“怎么，你也要试着学我这个糟老头子自寻死路？”  
康纳倒是笑了起来，湿漉漉的深棕色头发紧贴着他的脸颊轮廓，却不显得滑稽，只是充满了美感。他亲昵地贴着汉克的脸颊，用湿漉漉的睫毛撩拨男人略微显现出细微皱纹的脸颊和颧骨：“你知道的，我是在准备明天的拍摄。”  
“老天，我知道是知道……”汉克皱了皱鼻子，抱着这个树袋熊一般挂在身上的大模特就往水池边上走。水流恰好淹过他的锁骨，随着动作一起一伏，“可你并没有这么做的必要。而且他妈太危险了！60又不在，没人能看着你这个小疯子……我可不想一觉醒来看到你在酒店泳池自杀的八卦新闻占据头条。”  
"有时候我真怀疑你漂亮的脑袋里在想什么，"他絮絮叨叨地数落着，"他们说要拍出窒息感就只是说说而已，别太当真了！之前也是，为了什么自然的野性就一声不响地跑去非洲摸狮子，你以为它们为什么能称霸草原？下次要拍摄黑帮题材你是不是还准备去跑到那帮混蛋里采风？！"  
“我不会的，汉克。”康纳的屁股被抱到了泳池边的阶梯，他捧着爱人的脸，轻轻吻了吻那因为皱眉而愈显深刻的川字皱纹，“我只是想尽量做到最快最好，但现在我有了比单纯的任务更加重要的东西，不会再玩命了。”

他的弦外之音是如此甜蜜，以至汉克的脸几乎止不住地烧了起来。他重重叹了口气，扣着康纳的后脑勺就往他漂亮的脸蛋啃去，却半路被弧度完美的唇瓣截胡。康纳垂着眼睛亲吻他、轻轻舔咬中年人的嘴唇，长而卷翘的睫毛不停落下水珠，搔刮在汉克湿润的面部，像在成堆的枯草堆上轻飘飘掷下一根带着火星的火柴，砰地一下就燃成燎原大火。  
汉克收紧了手臂，把康纳的头压得更低更近，反客为主地碾磨啃咬起年轻人柔软的唇瓣来，两人的舌头熟门熟路地交缠在一起，在逐渐热切的拥抱中显露出侵略与缱绻共存的绮丽情热。  
两条纤细而不显过分瘦弱的大腿缠上了汉克的肋骨和侧腹，被环抱住的脖子和肩膀上有拉力传来，汉克知道这是一个无声的邀请。  
他顺着康纳的力道把他压在泳池的台阶上，牙齿像要将对方的舌头吞吃入腹一般轻啮，一只大手顺着流畅的腹部线条往上，抚摸着手感极佳的背脊。

他们都硬了，可汉克却犹豫了一下。  
“操，没有准备东西……”中年男人露出了有些头疼的表情。  
“没关系，我相信你。”康纳垂着眼睛看着他笑，伸出手抚摸他脸颊的动作轻柔得像一个吻，眼眸在周围水蓝色的波光中动人得像水妖。  
汉克认输地低头，谁能拒绝这位不久前才捧下全欧模特大奖的年轻男孩？他用镜头前无以伦比的表现力征服了每一位眼力和审美尚且健在的评论家，但在更早以前就已经征服了他。

在更稚嫩的年纪里，康纳是枚曾被他刻薄地评价为漂亮却缺乏灵魂的璞玉。可正是这个孩子不知深浅地闯入他的世界，执拗地夺得他的目光，然后堪称无礼——当然，更多人愿意把天使小小的冒犯称为惹人怜爱的调皮——地以合作和互相监督为名把他家弄得一团乱遭，丢了他的酒，玩了他的狗，吃了他的甜甜圈，还害得他瘦了好几斤。  
虽然事后他不得不承认那段生活是他那些日子里来难得不泡在酒精和垃圾食品里稍算健康的时间，但当时，耶稣在上，他真是没少有过把这个熊孩子拎起来狠狠抽一顿的想法，只可惜来自康纳家族的保护和威胁让他顾忌太多，一直没能实现这个梦想。  
直到康纳坐上那辆豪华跑车离开后，回到家想酩酊大醉一场的汉克才在客厅里怅然若失。尽管美酒不翼而飞，但比之前精壮了一圈的圣伯纳犬和早晨七点自然醒的生物钟都在明明白白地告诉他：是康纳在他最堕落消沉的低谷改变了他。

汉克俯下身子，虔诚地把吻撒在康纳的身上，一个个地吻去凝在青年肌肤上的水珠，用鼻尖和嘴唇描摹那些惊艳的线条，然后温柔地爱抚两人灼热的欲望。  
年轻人的躯体一半在水中，一半在空气里被他的拥抱占据，修长的手脚像天鹅般为他打开，颤抖，绷出好看的弧度，水声和呻吟如同跳动的音符，逐渐连缀、加快，相互缠绕又互为补充，在星空下奏鸣了很久、很久。


End file.
